choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Beckett Harrington
Beckett, a character in ''The Elementalists'' series, is a fellow freshman at Penderghast College of Elemental Magicks. He is one of Your Character's Love Interests. He makes his first appearance in Chapter 1. Appearance Beckett has combed brown hair, gray eyes and freckled face. He wears a dark blue blazer with the Penderghast emblem over a gray button up shirt. Personality He is shown to be rude and condescending towards anyone he considers inferior, such as your character. He is later revealed to feel insecure in Chapter 4 over his family's pressure on him to succeed. Confiding in him allows him to learn to relax a little. Relationships Your Character When you first arrive, he makes derogatory comments about how you don't belong at Penderghast. In Chapter 2, you theorize that he may have sent the Shadow Monster after you due to his rude behavior earlier. In Chapter 3, he openly antagonizes you in Professor Englund's class, which leads to you losing control of your fire spell. In Chapter 4, he apologizes for his behavior, admits he was rude, and asks for a chance to start over. He also teaches you the Round Up spell and and tells you the legend of Raife Highmore aka "''The Dread", a nefarious criminal in the Magickal world. In Chapter 5, the player has the option of having Your Character say that he's not really a jerk. He's more like... a total nerd. Seen as how Your Character believes he wants people to think he's cool, but doesn't really know what cool is. In a premium scene of Chapter 8, you are able to kiss him for the first time. As your relationship grows (either romantically or platonically), he tells you he finds your company "most tolerable". Griffin Langley Beckett only appears in the 5th chapter if Your Character messes up the daydream potion, which will result in Your Character loosing his clothes due to a Pegasus. In this daydream, he finds the Pegasus' behavior fascinating and calls Griffin his best friend. Gallery Other Looks BeckettFullViewinTEch.4.png|Full View Beckett Shirtless.png|Shirtless Miscellaneous The Elementalists Cover 2.jpg|Beckett on the cover of The Elementalists Beckett_is_Metal.jpg|Metal-Att Confirmation PendPalsfriendshipbracelets.png|Pend Pals friendship bracelet Trivia * He is shown on the cover of ''The Elementalists. *In Chapter 3, it is revealed that he is Metal-Attuned, though he only reveals this to Your Character, if s/he is also a Metal-Att. ** If s/he has another secondary attunement, he confirms his metal attunement in Chapter 4. ** In Chapter 8, he reveals his difficulty with Wood Magick, as it is Metal’s counterpart. * In Chapter 4, it is confirmed he is a love interest to Your Character when you get romance points with him depending on your choices. * In Chapter 4, if you follow him in the Library, he tells you he enjoys Yoga. If not, he will tell you in Chapter 9. He also knows the origins and history behind the names of each Yoga pose. * In Chapter 5, Zeph calls him "Loner Nerd", but only if you have told him Beckett wasn't as bad as he seemed. * He only appears in Chapter 5 if Your Character messes up the Daydream Potion and in Chapter 6 if the player picks the premium scene with Zeph. *In Chapter 8, if you chose 'Joke' as the bet prize, he later on tells you about how he got interested in plants. His mother had a magickal plant called Sugarpetals that cured his hiccups. After that, he started to study the plants his mother grew. * Even though he loves and admires his sister, he compares himself to her and her extensive accomplishments: **She has 4 degrees from 3 different Attuned universities and an MBA from Harvard. At Ridgeview in France, she received her degree in Djinn history. She also studied at Le Cordon Bleu. **She was Miss Massachusetts in the Miss America pageant. **She speaks 8 languages. **She is a humanitarian. She interned at the French Magickal Society and Blossom Builders, a non-profit committed to preserving fairy gardens. **She is only 28 years old. *He studies and practices advanced magick on top of his university courses. Amongst them are: ** (Unnamed) Spell that summons what a person needs, if said person concentrates hard enough. It involves placing the hand of the spellcaster on the castee's forehead. When channeled wrong, the spell can leave the individual confused, sometimes for days. ** (Unnamed) Potion that shows from where an object originated. ** (Vanishing) Spell * When he was a senior in high school, he tried to brew Seer's Sight on his own, but it exploded and singed off an eyebrow. * In Chapter 14, it is revealed that he was the Pend Pal that Atlas saw in the Mirror Dimension, and untentionally put you in danger by studying forbidden magick for freshmen. You can decide whether or not you forgive him. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Elementalists' Characters Category:Students Category:Love Interests Category:Redeemed Characters Category:LGBT Category:Nerds